Forever Young - A Ross Lynch Love Story
by FanFicMasterz
Summary: Best friends and love don't mix very well... or do they?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this is my Ross Lynch love story called "Forever Young"! Title is from the song by One Direction! Enjoy! :)**

**KJ's POV**

_I'm KJ! I'm 16 and I play Stevie on this Disney show called Austin and Ally! She's the dancer on the show, kind of like how Ally's the song writer. I constantly change my highlights from different colours and my favourite colour is purple! I have a few albums out and I play the violin, the viola, the cello, bass, all guitars, saxophone, clarinet, piano, flute, etc! I love music and without it, I couldn't breathe! Ross Lynch has been my best friend since we were about three or four. Louis Tomlinson is my older brother. I love to box. Well, bye!_

**Nobody's POV**

Ross, Laura, KJ, Calum, and Raini are at school at lunch. They're laughing and eating and Ross spills his pudding on his pants in that "spot".

KJ: Doof.

Ross: What did you say?

KJ: I said doof!

Laura: Mmmm! No she didn't!

Raini: Oh yes she did!

Calum: Uh oh! Here comes trouble.

KJ: What?

Raini: Jessica.

Ross: Hey! Don't talk about my girlfriend like that!

Jessica: Hey Rossy Bear!

Ross: Hey Jessy!

They kiss.

KJ, Raini, Laura, and Calum turn around and fake barf.

Jessica: Don't be mad because you don't have someone as awesome as Rossy Boo!

KJ: Oh, trust me. We're not jealous, we're disgusted.

Ross: KJ!

KJ: Ross!

**A few hours later at KJ's house...**

DING! DONG!

KJ: Coming!

She opens the door and Ross and Jessica walk in.

KJ: Hey Ross! Hey Jessica...

Ross: Hey KJ.

Jessica: Hey KJ...

Ross: Stevie, we just came to tell you that we have rehersal in an hour.

KJ: Thanks. Is that all?

Jessica: Hopefully...

KJ: What did you say?

Jessica: I didn't say anything, you she devil!

KJ: You're not gonna walk into my house and then try to tell me off! If you wanna do that, we're gonna have to walk outside, onto the sidewalk!

Ross: Girls! Girls! Stop it! KJ, I'll see you at the studio.

KJ: Maybe. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**At the studio**

****KJ: Hey Ross!

Ross: Hey KJ...

KJ: What's wrong?

Ross: You.

KJ: What?

Ross: You yelled at Jessica and now she hates me.

KJ: Well, are you still together?

Ross: Yeah.

KJ: Well then, she doesn't hate you.

Ross: Oh yeah! Heheh! Oops...

KJ: Ugh!

KJ tries to walk away, but she can't because Ross tickles her in the ribs.

KJ: Ross- haha! - Stop! - HAHA! Please! - AHAHAH!

KJ laughs so hard she falls and hits her head on a table.

Ross: Oh my gosh! Let me see!

Ross grabs Stevie by her face and looks deep into her eyes. They lean in and...

ROSS!

Ross and KJ look up and see... Jessica.


	3. Chapter 3

Ross: Jessica... I!

Jessica: Don't bother! You obvioulsy like her, so now it's time to pick! Me or her!

KJ: Whoa! You're making him choose?

Jessica: Shut up you slut! Who do you think you are, kissing my boyfriend?!

Ross: Whoa! She's not a slut! And, if I have to chose, I choose KJ!

Jessica and KJ: What?

Ross: Yeah! Bye Jessica!

Jessica: You'll be sorry you did this you whore!

Jessica storms out.

KJ runs outside into the parking lot.

Ross runs behind her.

Ross: KJ!

KJ: Ross... I-

Ross: Don't say anything. Look, I don't even know why I dated her. I like you, KJ.

KJ: Ross...

Ross: KJ. I love you. And I'll shout it to the whole world!

Ross runs into the middle of the parking lot.

Ross: I LOVE KRISTINA JULIANA BELINDA MARISOL PEREZ- AUSTIN!

KJ: Ross! Get back over here now!

Ross runs back.

KJ: If I say I love you too, will you shut up and quit being an idiot?

Ross: Yes.

KJ:... I love you too.

They kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Ross and KJ walk inside holding hands.

Laura: Ross! KJ! Oooh... what's going on?

Ross: What's going on is that, me and KJ are going out now!

Calum: Aaw!

KJ: Where did you come from?

Raini: Hand holding!

Ross: Seriously! Where did you two come from?

Calum: Secrets...

Laura: Ok...

**After they finish shooting, they all head to KJ's house.**

Ross: Let's play truth or dare!

?: Yay!

KJ: Who was that?

Laura: I don't know.

Ross: Wasn't me.

Calum: Wasn't me.

Raini: Or me.

KJ runs to the door to see if someone was there.

Someone was. Standing at the door was...


	5. Chapter 5

**A Month Later** **in KJ's Room**

****Ross and KJ are cuddling on KJ's couch in her room watching Romeo and Juliet.

Ross: You know, we've been dating for a month now, and we haven't been out on our first date yet.

KJ: I never thought of that, but yeah, you're right.

Ross: You wanna go somewhere?

KJ: Sure.

Ross: Where do you wanna go?

KJ: Umm... I'm not sure... where do you wanna go, babe?

Ross: Wanna take a walk in the parka and go get something to eat?

KJ: Sure, but just let me change.

Ross: Come on KJ! You're beautiful the way you are!

KJ: Ross, I'm wearing sweats and my hair looks like I just ran a vacuum through it.

Ross: So? You're perfect.

He kisses her on the cheek.

KJ: Thanks Ross, but I think I'm gonna change.

Ross: Ugh! Okay!

KJ changes into this: cgi/set?id=63911295 (Except the hair is red.)

KJ: Okay! Let's go!

They hold hands and they call a cab that takes them to the park.

When they get out of the cab, Ross pays the driver, and then they walk around the park a couple of times holding hands and laughing and eating ice cream.

They were about to sit down on a bench to decide where to go and eat when they saw a flash.

As they looked up, they saw a man in a camouflage outfit running to a car and speeding up the street.

Ross: Okay...

Then, as if someone pulled a switch, a whole lot of paparazzi were following them and flashing cameras.

Ross and KJ started running but since they weren't going fast enough so Ross picked KJ up bridal style and ran her into the taxi.

Ross told them the address.

KJ: And step on it!

The driver did as he was told, but when they got to KJ's house, the paps were there.

Ross pulled KJ out of the cab, and ran her inside.

Once they were inside, they kicked off their shoes and collapsed onto KJ's bed.

KJ: You know that you didn't have to pick me up, right?

Ross: Well, I wanted to make sure my baby was going to be okay!

He pecked her on the lips softly.

They keep kissing and it gets faster and faster. Ross rubs his tongue against KJ's lips and she lets him in. He explores every part of her mouth. They pull away quickly because they hear a knock at the door.

KJ: Come in!

Riker: I heard smacking!

Rydel: Me too!

Ratliff: What are ya'll doin' in huuuur?!

Ross: Shut up! What do you guys want?

Rocky: We just came to tell you guys that KJ has some special visitors...

KJ: Who?

?: ME!

?: ME!

?: ME!

?: ME!

?: DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!


	6. Chapter 6

KJ: Um... who is it?

Then, out of nowhere pops out One Direction!

KJ runs up to Louis.

KJ: LOUIS!

She jumps onto his back and hugs him from behind.

Louis: Hey little sis! Glad to see you too!

Harry: I see I'm chopped liver...

KJ: You know I couldn't forget you!

She hugs him.

Niall: What about me?

KJ: Bring it in, Nialler!

Niall hugs her.

Zayn: Oh! I see how it is!

KJ: Come on, man! Gimme some love!

They hug.

Liam: Am I last for a reason?

KJ: No! Of course not! Come on!

They hug.

Ross: When did you guys get here?

Louis: A few hours ago.

Harry: We've got to go look for a hotel.

KJ: Oh, you don't have to do that! You guys can stay here!

Liam: We wouldn't want to intrude.

KJ: You're not! I love you guys! You're welcome to stay as long as you want!

Louis: Would Dad mind?

KJ: You're his son, of course he wouldn't mind!

KJ sowed them to their rooms.

Niall: Where's the kitchen?

KJ: Down the stairs, you'll find it.

KJ starts walking back towards her room.

As she's about to walk through the door, a pair of hands cover up her eyes.

?: Guess who it is?

KJ: I don't know... but hopefully not a killer...

?: I would never kill you, babe!

KJ: Ross?

? turns her around and pulls her to his face and kisses her.

They pull away.

KJ: Yep, that's Ross.

Louis: What are ya'll doing up in hurrrr?

KJ: You know, you could be best friends with Ratliff.

Louis: Oh, we've met! He's a cool dude!

Ross:...

Louis: Are you guys dating?

Ross: Yeah.

Louis: Don't hurt her, she's been through to much.

KJ: Louis!

Louis: Oops.

Ross:...

Louis: Oh, is it okay if Eleanor comes and stays over for a week?

KJ: Yeah! I love Eleanor!

Louis: Good, cuz she's coming down the street now.

KJ: Wow.

Luis: Yeah.. heheh. Love ya sis!

KJ: Love you too, I think.

Louis runs down the stairs and as soon as he reaches the door, everyone hears the doorbell ring and the door open.

Ross: What does he mean you've been through too much?

KJ: Come on and I'll tell you.

Ross and KJ walk into her room and sit down on the bed.

KJ: So, you know how when I was younger, my mom died, right?

Ross: Yeah...

KJ: Okay, well, my dad got remarried and my step mom would abuse me. She would hit me and and kick me and punch me and everything she could when my dad wasn't around.

Ross: Oh my gosh...

KJ: My dad found out and he helped me file a restraining order on her. She was gone, but the pain wasn't and she made me feel so insecure, so... I'm just gonna show you.

KJ pulled up her sleeve and showed Ross a secret she had been hiding from him for years.

There were scars all over the inside of her wrist .

Ross: You...?

KJ: Cut myself. Yeah, I did. But, I've stopped. I swear.

Ross hugs KJ so hard that she almost suffocated.

KJ: Ross... can't... breathe...

Ross: Sorry. I just love you so much.

KJ: I love you too.

They kiss for about 10 seconds and then cuddle up on the couch and watched random SpongeBob episodes.


	7. Chapter 7

Ross and KJ are still watching Spongebob.

KJ: Ross, I'm sleepy.

Ross: Go to sleep. It's okay. Just don't drool on my shirt.

KJ: Goof.

She punches him in the chest.

Ross: That didn't hurt.

KJ doesn't respond.

Ross: KJ?

Ross looks down and sees KJ asleep in his arms.

He kisses her on the head and whispers.

Ross: Good night baby.

Louis walks in a few minutes later.

Louis: Hey Ross.

Ross: Hey.

Louis: Did she tell you?

Ross: Yeah...

Louis: I'm actually pretty shocked that she didn't tell you sooner. The way she talked about you on the phone and stuff was really flattering.

Ross: She talked about me?

Louis: Talked? She never stopped. She could've written a whole novel on your eyes!

Ross: Well, I get that a lot so...

Louis: When she wakes up, tell her Eleanor wanted to say hi.

Ross: Okay.

Louis left the room. As soon as Louis leaves, KJ wakes up.

Ross: Hey baby.

KJ: Hey...

Ross: Louis said to tell you that Eleanor said hi.

KJ: Oh cool. Let me go say hi.

She tried to get up, but Ross pulled her back down into his lap.

KJ: What?

Ross: Louis also told me that you used to talk about me on the phone, and that you could write a novel on my eyes...

KJ: He told you what?!

Ross: Haha. It's okay. I love your eyes too.

He poked her nose and tried to kiss her, but she pulled away.

KJ: Nope. I have some business to attend to... LOUIS!

Louis: What?

KJ: You told Ross what?

Louis: Erm...

KJ: NIALL! GET ME THE KNIFE CUZ I'M GONNA KILL LOUIS!

Eleanor: WHat's going on-? Oh! Hey KJ!

KJ: Hey! Listen, El. You might have to wear all black for a little while... cuz I'm gonna kill your dude.

Eleanor: What did you do this time?

Ross: I have no words.

Liam: Violence is not the answer, guys! KJ! Calm down!

Niall: Get the popcorn!

Harry: Erm.. umm... I'm sort of scared of KJ so I'm just gonna stand over here with Ross...

Ross: Good choice.

Zayn: How can you date that?

KJ: What did you just say, Malik?

Zayn: ...

Ross: I'm gonna go text Riker to come and help...

KJ: Cool your chiz, Ross!

Louis: I thought you were going to kill me.

KJ: Oh, I will. Just not now... I'll be planning my revenge. Trust me...


	8. Chapter 8

**_On Their 6 Month Anniversary_**

**__**Ross calls KJ.

_Ross: Hey babe! Happy 6 month!_

_KJ: Thanks. *Sniffle* Back to you._

_Ross: Wanna go see a movie or go to the beach or something?_

_KJ: Sorry, but I can't. I'm sick._

_Ross: Aaw! Poor baby!_

_KJ: Yeah sorry. Maybe tomorrow cuz Louis is gonna take care of me and everything._

_Ross: No, let me do it!_

_KJ: No, Ross. You're gonna get sick._

_Ross: So? It's our 6 month anniversary. I was really looking forward to snoodling!_

_KJ: Snoodling?_

_Ross: Yeah!_

_KJ: *Giggle* Okay fine. I'll tell Louis._

_Ross: K. Be there in a second._

_KJ: K. Love ya._

_Ross: You too._

__KJ: Louis! *Cough*

Louis comes running in.

Louis: What?! Are you okay?!

KJ: Yeah, I'm fine. But, Ross is gonna look after me.

Louis: Okay cool. I'll be out with Eleanor if you need me.

KJ: K.

Louis walks out. As soon as he does, Ross climbs in through the window with his guitar in hand.

KJ: Ross! What the heck? You scared the crap out of me!

Ross: Sorry baby!

He tries to kiss her, but she turns around so he only gets her cheek.

Ross: What's wrong?

KJ: I don't want you to get sick.

Ross: I'll get really sick on purpose if I get to kiss you!

KJ: *Cough*

Ross pulls her head towards him and kisses her.

He kicks his shoes off and hops in the bed with her.

KJ: Ross, will you hand me that glass of water on the dresser.

Ross: Sure.

Ross hands her the water and she takes a sip.

She hands it back to him and he puts it back on the dresser.

Ross scoots over closer to KJ but she scoots away.

KJ: I don't - -

Ross: Want you to get sick. I know, I know. But again, I don't care! I want to be with my little cute ball of cuteness on our anniversary!

KJ: Ross, I wanna be with you too but I can't let you get - -

Ross cut her off with a kiss.

He pulls her over closer to him and hugs her and doesn't let go. He kisses the top of her head.

KJ: Did you just call me cute?

Ross: Maybe...

KJ: I'm not cute.

Ross: Yes you are. You are like 5 foot 4 and dyed your head red. You always wear pink and you have a sort of high voice. You are adorable!

KJ: Ross! If you call me cute one more time, I will - -

Ross cut her off with a kiss... again.

KJ: Ross, please don't kiss me again. You are so awesome and I love you to death but you can not get sick because of me.

Ross: KJ, you're awesomer and I love you more that anything else, but I want to kiss you and I don't care if I get sick while doing so. I'm gonna show you I love you.

After he said that, he pecked her lips at least 12 times. He took her glasses off of the dresser and put them on.

KJ: Why...

Ross: I can't see.

KJ: Yeah, and neither can I.

She took the glasses off of his face and put them on hers.

KJ: Better.

Ross: You wanna watch SpongeBob?

KJ: Sure.

Ross picks up the remote and changes the channel.

He gets up from the bed and grabs a blanket from her closet.

He gets back into bed and covers KJ and himself up in it.

He puts his arm around her and she puts her head on his chest.

Ross: This is what snoodling is.

KJ: Hmm... I like it.

Ross: I do too.

Ross kisses KJ on the cheek.

Ross: Hey, I wanna sing you a lullaby.

KJ: Go ahead.

Ross picks up his guitar and starts singing.

_Ross: Twinkle twinkle..._

After he finishes singing, he puts the guitar on the floor and holds KJ again.

Ross: Feel better?

KJ: Yeah, a little.

Ross: Good. I love you KJ. Don;t ever forget that.

KJ: I love you too.

Niall: And, I love food!

KJ: When did you...?

Niall: Heh. Potatoes!

Niall runs away.

Ross looks down at KJ.

Ross: You are a little cute ball of cuteness.

KJ: No, I'm not!

Ross: Yes you are!

KJ: Not!

Ross: Are!

**_The Next Week_**

**__**Ross comes to KJ's door with a bouquet of flowers. He rings the doorbell.

KJ: Oh hey Ross!

Ross: Hey KJ.

He pulls out the flowers.

KJ: Oh my gosh they're beautiful!

Ross: Thanks. Rydel helped me pick them out.

KJ: Aaw! Come on in.

Ross leans down and kisses KJ.

Ross: You wanna go to the beach?

KJ: Sure. Just let me go - -

Ross: What you're wearing is fine.

KJ: No, it's not.

Ross: How am I gonna get you to see how beautiful you are without the makeup.

KJ: Aw. Thanks.

Ross turns around and crouches down.

Ross: Hop on.

KJ hops on to his back and Ross stands up and takes her to the beach.

KJ hops down.

KJ: You look like you're dying.

Ross: No... I'm fine... I'm just tired that's all.

KJ: Okay...

Ross holds out his hand and KJ takes it.

They walk along the beach talking about random chiz.

Ross: Wait here.

KJ: Okay...

Ross runs down the beach and comes back.

Ross: Come on.

He grabs her arm and runs her down the beach.

KJ: Oh my gosh...

Ross had set out a blanket and picnic basket.

KJ: Ross... how did you...?

Ross: Hey, I'll do anything for you.

He leans down and she gets on her tiptoes and they kiss.

After they eat and stuff, they head back to KJ's house.

KJ: Ross, thanks so much.

Ross: I'm not done just yet...

KJ: No please Ross.

Ross: No no! I want to!

Ross reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a box with velvet on it.

KJ: Ross...

He opens it and there's a necklace in the shape of a heart. On the back, it said: _You are beautiful. Believe it. Love, Ross._

__KJ: Oh my gosh, I love it.

Ross put it on her and smiled.

They walk up to KJ's room and hop in the bed.

They start watching Fairly Odd Parents.

Ross: You wanna snoodle?

KJ nods her head.

Ross scooches over to her and hold her.

He picks up her chin and starts kissing her. They kiss for about a minute and then he starts kissing her neck. He does this for about a minute or two and then starts kissing her lips again. KJ starts playing inn his hair and opens her mouth, letting Ross gain entrance. After doing this for a few more mintues, they pull away and smile at eachother.


	9. Chapter 9

_**About a Week Later**_

_****_Ross and KJ were laying down in KJ's bed and KJ fell asleep.

Ross picks up KJ's laptop and logs on to her Twitcam thingy.

Ross sends out a tweet: _Sup guys! Twitcam time!_

Then, he starts the Twitcam.

Ross: Hey guys. Ross here. KJ's asleep right now...

He turns the laptop so the camera can catch KJ sleeping.

He turns the camera back to him.

Ross: She doesn't believe me when I tell her that she's beautiful without all of the makeup and stuff. Most of you girls watching don't either. Believe it. You're beautiful.

He picks up his guitar and plays WMYB.

Right after Ross turns off the Twitcam, KJ wakes up.

KJ: Hey Ross..

Ross: Hey KJ. He kisses her on top of her head.

KJ: Ross, why is my laptop out...?

Ross: No reason...

KJ: Liar. Let me see it.

Ross sighs and gives her the laptop.

KJ opens it and looks at the browsing history.

KJ: You were dumb enough to leave the browsing history open... M-m-m. Shame...

Ross: Well... I um... Am I in trouble?

KJ: Maybe... A twitcam! What did you say?

Ross: It's not bad.

KJ: I'll be the judge of that.

KJ looks at the Twitcam and turns to look at Ross.

Ross: Well...?

KJ kisses Ross.

Ross: Yay!

KJ laghs.

KJ: Thanks Ross.

Ross: Hey, I'd do anything for you.

Ross tickles KJ's stomach.

Ross: Tickle tickle!

KJ: Ross! Stop! Please!

Ross stops.

Ross: Funny... funny... funny...

KJ sits up and kisses Ross all around his face, except for his mouth. When Ross tried to give KJ a kiss on the mouth, she turned away.

Ross: Tease.

KJ giggles and lays back down on Ross' chest.

Ross pretends to lay down and as he almos lays his head down on the pillow, he sneaks KJ a big kiss on the mouth.

KJ: Ross!

Ross: Love you!

They eventually fall asleep.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

_****_Ross and KJ are eating McDonald's on her couch.

Ross: You wanna go to the beach.

KJ: Sure.

They change into beach clothes and walk down towards the beach.

Ross: What do you wanna do?

KJ: I don't know.

Ross takes off his shirt.

Ross: You can't stop staring can you?

KJ: Oh yeah?

KJ takes off her cover up to reveal her bikini.

KJ: Now, I know you can;t stop staring.

Ross:... Huh? What?

KJ: Told ya.

Ross: Kiss me.

KJ: No.

Ross: Why?

KJ: You gotta catch me first!

KJ runs around the beach while Ross chases her. After about 5 minutes, he finally grabs her waist and spins her around. He kisses her for about 30 seconds and then pulls away. He grabs KJ's hand and then runs her close to the water.

He picks her up bridal style and runs her into the water.

KJ: Ross! NO!

Ross: KJ! YES!

He drops her into the water.

KJ comes up with a big chunk of her hair in her face.

She combs it away with her fingers and then jumps onto Ross' back!

KJ: I'm gonna punish you, Lynch!

Ross: I'm actually kinda scared.

KJ: You should be. Now, run me back to my house. I have sand in my butt.

Ross: That's not appetizing.

KJ: Good. Now, start running.

Ross: Ugh!

He starts running, but slowly.

KJ: Faster! Faster!

Ross starts running faster. By the time they get to KJ's house, Ross looks like he's gonna pass out.

KJ: Take me up to my room.

Ross: But KJ - -

KJ: I told you you were gonna be punished.

Ross: But, this much?

KJ: Ross, you threw me into the OCEAN. Yes.

Ross: Fine.

He opens the door and carries her up the stairs into her room.

Ross puts her down.

Ross: Huh! I am tired!

KJ: I don't care, servant.

Ross: Wha- -?

KJ: You heard me. Now, go start me a shower.

Ross: I'm not even gonna argue.

KJ: Good choice.

Ross goes and gets a shower ready for her.

Ross comes back out.

Ross: It's ready.

KJ: Thanks.

KJ walks into the bathroom.

After she takes her shower, she walks out and Ross walks in.

KJ is in her bed scrolling through Netlix.

Ross comes out still shirtless.

Ross: Did I leave my shirt at the beach?

KJ: I don't know, did you?

Ross: Give me back my shirt.

KJ: I don't have it.

Ross: I think you do.

KJ: Nope.

Ross: Come on... I'll tickle you.

KJ: I'll put you back on punishment.

Ross: Okay. So, you don't have my shirt. I guess I did leave it at the beach.

KJ: I guess so. I would give you a shirt, but apparently I'm small and you can;t fit into my shirts.

Ross: Heheh. It's cool. I'll just hang around shirtless today.

He hops into bed and wraps himself and KJ up in the blanket. He scoots towards KJ and tries to hug her, but she scooches over.

KJ: Nope.

Ross: But why? I wanna snoodle!

KJ: You're still on punishment.

Ross: But I thought I was off!

KJ: Well, you thought wrong. You still have 10 more minutes.

Ross: Please?

KJ: 10.

Ross: But - -

KJ: Wanna make it 15?

Ross: No.

KJ: Okay then.

For the next 10 minutes, Ross kept looking back and forth at the clock. On the last minute, he hovered his arms over KJ, and as soon as the clock hit a new minute, he squeezed her really tightly.

KJ: Ross - - let - - go - - can't - - breathe - -

Ross: Sorry.

They "snoodle" for the rest of the afternoon, KJ laying on Ross' shirtless chest.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A Few Hours Later**_

_****_KJ wakes up only to see Ross awake flipping through channels.

Ross: You're awake.

KJ: What time is it?

Ross checks the clock.

Ross: About 5:30.

KJ: Oh. What are you watching?

Ross: Nothing. Just flipping through channels.

KJ: Oh.

Ross gets up.

KJ: Where are you going?

Ross: It's getting late. I should go home.

KJ pulls him back down onto the bed and hugs his chest.

KJ: Noo! Stay with me! Please?

Ross: Huh! Okay.

KJ: Yay! Will you spend the night?

Ross: Yeah, sure. But, just let me get a shirt from my house.

KJ: Okay. And, ask the rest of them if they wanna come over tomorrow and sleep over.

Ross: K. Be back in a sec.

Ross kisses KJ's cheek and leaves the room.

A few minutes later, Ross walks in the room with a shirt in his hand.

Ross: They said yeah. And Ratliff said to tell you that penguins are the birds of the future...

KJ: Umm...

Ross: I don't know.

Ross puts his shirt on but KJ pulls it back off and puts in on.

Ross: Seriously?

KJ: Yes. It's comfortable.

Ross: It's also really cute. My little cute ball of cuteness wearing my big boy t- shirt!

KJ: I'm not a little cute ball of cuteness!

Ross tackles KJ onto the bed.

KJ starts laughing.

Ross: Cuteness.

KJ: You know what? I'm not even gonna fight it anymore.

Ross: Yay!

Ross kisses KJ for about 10 seconds.

Ross: What do you wanna do now?

KJ: I have no idea.

Ross doesn't respond because he's too busy flexing his muscles.

KJ: Ross... Ross... ROSS!

Ross: What?

KJ: Nothing.

Ross: You couldn't stop looking, could you?

KJ: Yeah, I could.

Ross: Oh yeah?

KJ: Yeah.

Ross: Just look for 10 seconds and you won't be able to look away.

KJ: No.

Ross: Yes.

KJ: No.

Ross: Yes.

KJ: Ugh, fine.

Ross: Ready... go!

KJ looked.

Ross: 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10!

KJ was still looking.

Ross: KJ... KJ... KJ!

KJ: What?

Ross: I told you you couldn't stop looking.

KJ: Whatever.

Ross: I'm gonna go back to my house to get another shirt because_ someone  
_is wearing my other one.

KJ: Sorry! It's just sooo comfortable.

Ross: It might take me a bit longer cuz I have to go through the window so my mom doesn't think anything's going on if you know what I'm saying...

KJ: Good point.

Ross kisses KJ and runs down the stairs.

About 15 minutes later, Ross comes back in through the window.

Ross: I'm back and I brought 2 shirts and a hoodie because I know you're gonna wanna wear it.

KJ: You thought right!

She put on his hoodie and got in the bed.

Ross laughed and put on his shirt and got in bed too. He pulled the covers over them and cuddled with KJ.

Ross: You look cute with that hoodie on.

KJ: I know.

Ross: I'm wanna take your picture and tweet it.

KJ: Go ahead.

She made a weird face and Ross tweeted it.

A few minutes later, people were retweeting and commenting on the picture. There was one comment by someone that said: _Ugh! Why are you spending time with that tramp?_

__KJ laughed.

KJ: At least I haven't fucked with the football team.

Ross: KJ! We don't use words like that. Bad KJ.

KJ: Sorry.

Ross laughed and hugged her tighter.

Ross: She doesn't know how awesome you are.

KJ: Thanks. You're awesome too.

KJ looked at her wrist.

Ross noticed.

Ross: You aren't thinking - -

KJ: No! No! Not again. I was just noticing... umm... how.. my scars are fading a little bit!

Ross: KJ, you are such a bad liar. I know what you were thinking. But, I'm gonna help you through this.

Ross picked up Kj's wrist and kissed her scars.

Ross: I love you. And, not in a fake or small way. I love you, as in I'm in love with you and don;t want anybody else in my life.

KJ: I love you too.

Ross smiles and leans in to kiss KJ. Their lips meet and they kiss softly for about 30 seconds. Then, Ross puts his hands in her hair and plays in it. KJ plays in Ross' hair and eventually their soft kissing gets faster and faster. They start breathing heavier and heavier. They pull apart and Ross starts kissing KJ's neck. He starts sucking on it and eventually leaves a mark on her neck. They go back to kissing on the lips. but really fast. While they're kissing, KJ pulls off Ross' shirt and starts kissing his chest. Ross stands KJ up and, still kissing, pushes her against the wall and hey rub each other and kiss against the wall for about 5 minutes. Then Ross picks KJ up and throws her onto the bed. He pulls off her pants, only leaving her underwear. Then, he throws her pants onto the floor and lays down on top of KJ. They keep kissing and then they roll over so that KJ is on top. They keep kissing. They sit up and Ross puts his tongue into KJ's mouth. When they pull away to start kissing again, there's a big string of spit connecting them. They don't notice this and keep kissing. KJ pulls off Ross' pants and throws them on the ground. Ross starts feeling on KJ's legs and KJ does the same to Ross. They kiss for a few more minutes and hen pull away.

Ross: Wow.

KJ: Wow.

Ross: Well, you wanna watch SpongeBob?

KJ: Yeah! Sure!

They get into bed and "snoodle" for the rest of the night.

Louis walks in while they're both sleeping.

Louis: Okay, I've got to tweet this.

He takes a picture and posts it on Twitter.

(By now, they've put their clothes back on.)

Louis leaves the room.

Ross wakes up and sees KJ sleeping.

He checks his Twitter and sees the picture.

Ross comments on it: _ Louis_Tomlinson kjpa is gonna kill you so hard._

__Almost instantly, Louis tweets back: _ rossr5 Trust me, I know. But you're gonna protect me, right?_

__Ross tweets back: _ Louis_Tomlinson I don't know... maybe. We'll see._

__After that, Ross puts his phone down, kisses KJ on the top of her head and falls back sleep with Kj's head on Ross' shoulder and his head on top of hers. They're holding hands too.


	11. Chapter 11

_**About A Week Later**_

_****_Ross and KJ are walking along the beach holding hands and talking about random stuff while Ross occasionally kisses KJ on the cheek for no apparent reason.

Ross' phone beeps.

Ross: Hold on.

He checks his phone and his smile quickly turns into a large frown.

KJ: What's wrong?

Ross: Um... nothing...

KJ: Come on. I can tell something's wrong.

Ross: It's nothing, KJ. I promise.

KJ: Are you sure?

Ross: YES KJ! I'M FINE!

KJ: Gosh. Sorry.

Ross: No, I'm sorry.

KJ: Just forget that happened.

They go back to being romantic and stuff again and Ross' pone beeps again.

He checks it, but he looks scared. He frowns even deeper this time.

KJ doesn't say anything, scared he might yell again.

Ross: Um... KJ, I've gotta go.. um... bye.

Ross kissed KJ on the cheek and ran away.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

_****_KJ gets a text from Ross.

_Ross: Hey babe. Sorry about earlier. Everything's taken care of. Can I come over?_

_KJ: Yeah sure._

__Almost instantly, Ross hops in through the window.

KJ: Ross!

Ross: Sorry baby.

They kiss.

Ross sits on the bed and sits KJ on hi lap.

Ross: So, what's up, baby?

KJ: Nothing really.

Ross: Hm. I'm so sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you.

KJ: It's okay.

Ross: No, it's not. I was really rude and I'm so sorry.

KJ: Ross, calm down. It's okay.

Ross sighs really loudly and hugs KJ.

His phone beeps.

Ross: I'm not gonna check it.

KJ: Go on. Check it. It could be important.

Ross: No, you check it.

KJ: Um... okay...

KJ picks up Ross' phone and unlocks it. She knew the password because it's their anniversary in numbers.

KJ reads it.

KJ: What is this?!

Ross: What?

KJ reads the text out loud.

_Hey babe. Bed tonight? Same time and place?_

__KJ: You've been going out with another girl?! I thought you loved me! I thought I loved you! You promised you weren't going to hurt me! YOU CHEAT!

Ross: KJ, please let me explain - -

KJ: I think this text explains enough. We're through. Get out.

Ross: But - -

KJ: GET OUT!

Ross leaves the room through the window very slowly.

KJ lays down on her bed, crying.

Louis hears her and walks in.

Louis: What's wrong?

KJ: Ross.

Louis: What happened?

KJ: He's a cheat.

Louis: WHAT?! I SWEAR I'LL - -

KJ: No. Don't. But, I just don't know how I'm gonna face him tomorrow.

Louis: Why would you have to face him?

KJ: Tomorrow's the first day of school.

Louis: You don't have to go.

KJ: Yes, I do.

Louis: You sure?

KJ: Yeah, I'm sure.

Louis: Okay.

Louis gives KJ a big hug.

Louis: I'm right here if you need me.

KJ: Thanks.

Louis: No prob.

Louis leaves the room.

_**The Next Day**_

_****_KJ walks outside to walk to school, but Ross walks out at the same time.

KJ sees and tries to walk back inside, but Ross grabs her arm and turns her around.

Ross: KJ- -

KJ: Don't touch me!

KJ shakes him off of her arm and walks back onto the sidewalk and doesn't stop walking.

Ross runs to catch up with her.

Ross: KJ, I swear, I didn't do anything wrong.

KJ: Ross, I want to believe you, but that's really hard when hat text came up on your phone.

Ross: I know what that text said, but I didn't do anything with any other girl. I love you too much to lose you. Please believe me.

KJ: Just... give me my space until the end of the day. You can come over after school.

Ross: Okay!

KJ walks to school and Ross makes sure to stay back a few feet.

The whole school day, KJ and Laura are hanging out and KJ explains the whole thing to her.

Laura: Seriously?!

KJ: Yeah, but we're gonna talk after school.

Laura: Well, good luck.

KJ: Thanks. I think I'll need it.

_**After School**_

KJ is at home and is waiting for Ross.

He comes in through the window.

Ross: Hey KJ...

KJ: Hey Ross...

Ross: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you, and I should've blocked the number!

KJ: Well, do you know who it was?

Ross: I think so.

KJ: Who?

Ross: Jessica.

KJ: Of course!

Ross: So... do you forgive me? DO you love me again?

KJ: Who said I stopped?

Ross smiles really wide and leans in to kiss KJ.

They kiss for like 10 seconds, pull away and hug.

Ross: You know what this calls for?

KJ: What?

Ross: SNOODLING!

KJ laughs and then Ross picks her up and puts her in the bed, then hops in with her. They "snoodle" and watch Nickelodeon cartoons.

After a few minutes, KJ looks at Ross.

KJ: What are we gonna do about Jessica?

Ross: I don't know...

KJ doesn't say anything for a second.

KJ: Wait! I have a plan!


	12. Chapter 12

KJ: Wait! I have a plan!

Ross: What is it?

KJ told Ross her plan.

Ross: Whoa! I like it!

KJ: Yay! We gonna do it?

Ross: Duh! We have to! She almost took my little cute ball of cuteness away from me!

Ross kisses KJ's head.

KJ: You missed.

They kiss on the lips for about a minute. Once they stop, they start watching cartoons again.

While they were watching, Ross puts his hand up KJ's shirt and started rubbing her back.

KJ shivered and then groaned.

Ross: You like that, baby?

KJ: Yeah.

Ross kept rubbing her back for a few more minutes and then he stopped.

They both fell asleep in KJ's bed...yet again.


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Next Day At School**_

_****_Ross and KJ walk into the school holding hands and stuff.

Ross: You ready to do this?

KJ: Yeah.

They walk towards their lockers since they're near each other.

They start getting their books out and stuff and Jessica walks by.

Jessica: Hey Ross.

Ross doesn't respond.

Jessica: Hey Ross.

Ross still doesn't respond.

Jessica: Ross!

Ross turns to KJ.

Ross: Did you hear something?

KJ: Nope.

They walk off to their first class.

At Lunch

Ross, Laura, and KJ sit down at the lunch table.

KJ: Okay, if Jessica comes over here, don't say anything.

Ross: Yeah, pretend that she's not there.

Laura: Why?

Ross and KJ explain everything.

Laura: Oh wow, good plan!

As soon as she says this, Jessica walks up.

Jessica: Ross, did you notice me at the lockers?

Ross doesn't respond.

Jessica: Um... hey Laura.

Laura doesn't respond. Jessica leaves the lunchroom looking angry.

Laura: She didn't try KJ.

KJ: I'm glad she doesn't.

Jessica walks back in the lunchroom, but she's holding something behind her back.

Ross, KJ, and Laura don't notice this, so they just keep talking. Before anybody can stop her, Jessica runs up to KJ and pours whatever is behind her back onto KJ. It turns out to be mac and cheese.

KJ stands up.

KJ: Okay, what is your problem?

Jessica: I don;t have a problem, you do.

Jessica walks away.

Ross: Oh my gosh!

Laura: Okay, I'm coming over tonight because we have to fix this.

KJ: Yeah, but first I'm gonna o get this crap out of my hair.

Laura: You want any help?

KJ: No, I'm good.

KJ grabs her book bag and walks to the bathroom.

She stands in front of the mirror and tries to get the gunk out of her hair, but some of it already dried up, so it stays there.

KJ: Ugh.

KJ looks at her wrist and reaches into her book bag. She pulls out a pair of scissors, but then stops moving.

KJ: No. I can't let Ross down.

KJ threw the scissors across the bathroom floor and walked out of the bathroom and into the lunchroom.

Ross: You got most of it out.

KJ: Yeah, but I'm just gonna wash the rest out when I get home.

Laura: This has to end soon.

Ross: Yeah. Nobody is going to hurt my cute little ball of cuteness.

He kisses KJ on the cheek. KJ faintly smiles but doesn't look up.

Ross: Something wrong?

KJ: Huh? Oh no, I'm fine. Just... thinking.

After they eat lunch, all three of them have English together.

They have to read a few pages from a novel, and answer some questions on it. Since KJ is dyslexic, she takes her materials and goes to the room across the school where there's a teacher that can help her read it.

On the way there, KJ thinks about what she thought about in the bathroom.

KJ: No, I can't do that.

After KJ finishes, she heads back to her English class,where Ross and Laura are already turning theirs in.

KJ turns her in and goes to sit with Laura and Ross.

Laura: Do you feel better?

KJ: Yeah.

Ross: Well, at least this is last period. We can figure out what to do about Jessica.

KJ: Yeah... sure.

Ross: Are you sure you're okay?

KJ: I'm fine.

After school, KJ, Laura, and Ross walk to KJ's house.

KJ: Okay, before we start plotting our evil stuff, I'm gonna go wash this stuff out of my hair.

Ross and Laura: Okay.

KJ walks into the bathroom ad starts washing her hair.

Once, she gets it all out, she looks at her wrist again. She looks across the counter and sees some scissors. KJ can't take it anymore. She picks up the scissors and holds them above her wrist. She does it, and she whimpers. She feels better, so she covers up her wrist with her sleeve and walks back into her room. Laura isn't there.

Ross: Her mom called her and said she had to come home.

KJ: Oh.

Ross: Come here.

Ross is sitting on the couch in KJ's room and he pats the place next to him.

KJ walks over slowly and plops down onto the couch.

Ross: I know what you just did.

KJ:...

Ross: I thought you were better.

KJ: I thought I was too, but I guess I'm not. I couldn't help myself. I just had to.

Ross: KJ, I am going to help you get through this. No matter what it takes.

KJ: Thanks.

Ross: No problem.

Ross hops into KJ's bed and holds out his arms.

Ross: Come on...

KJ walks over to her bed and gets in.

Ross holds her tightly and kisses the top of her head.

KJ turns on the TV with the remote and turns it to Nickelodeon. SpongeBob is on.

Ross: Have you ever noticed that every time we "snoodle", SpongeBob is on?

KJ: I actually was just thinking that. I am so smarticle. Haha!

Ross: Did you take your medicine? For your ADHD?

KJ: Umm... maybe...

Ross: Go ta it.

KJ: But the, I'd have to get up and open the cabinet and reach for the meds and it's just so much work.

Ross: Fine, then I'll get it.

Ross gets up and goes into the bathroom. He gets the medicine but then looks down and sees the scissors. He slides them into his pocket, hoping that he's doing the right thing.

He gives the bottle to KJ, and she reluctantly takes it.

Ross gets back into the bed and holds KJ again. They fall asleep.


End file.
